Digimon Adventures - Dark Light
by MadManicMina
Summary: A few adults are chosen to become Digidestined when a mysterious virus starts spreading through the Digital world. How will these adults handle their childhood fandom coming to life? What is this virus that has spread through the Digital world? Read on to find out, in the new Digimon Adventures! Mainly OCs! (Better summary in progress...)
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR NOTE:** So, before we get started, THANKS for reading! Now, as for this chapter/ prologue, it's a scene from the Digital world. I'm not going to spoil anything, so just read!  
Oh and I don't own Digimon or anything I reference to, only the story and OCs and blah blah blah whatever else that needs to go here...  
I have edited the prologue a bit and will be working on the next 2 chapters soon. After that, I will be adding a new chapter. Sorry for taking so long

* * *

The small Gatomon sat lazily under a large oak tree. The fog had remained as dense as ever and her partner had yet to return. She felt as if she had been waiting ages. Despite this, she tried to make the best of the resting area. After all, they had been on the run for so long and would probably not have a chance to rest again for a while. Slowly, she let her head tilt back, her large cat ears twitched against the odd feeling of the bark touching them. The tree was cool against her short fur and hot body. Other than the fog it was a rather nice night, not too hot but not too cold either. Her aqua eyes stared up at the stars. _"I heard in the human world, wizards often have cats around... Surely we can't be that odd."_ _The memory made her lips curl into a halfhearted smile before falling again_.

"You better return." She whispered to the stars. It was a feeling she hated but was starting to grow accustom to. Of coarse, it's not like she **needed** him. She had done perfectly fine without him for many years. Though, he did tend to make things a little easier.

She sighed before glancing around, as she stood up. Autumn had made the leaves fall from their home on the trees, landing on the ground to make huge piles of decomposing bodies. Their orange and red colors blending to make a sort of cover for the ground, suffocating the grass. The thought sent a chill down her spine, making her look past it. Due to the fog, she couldn't see the other side of the clearing she was in, but she could see most of the trees encircling it. Taking a deep breath, she nearly choked on the forests decay. "Why would he just leave me here..." She growled under her breath. He knew how much she hated being left alone in this forests! Her tail twitched behind her uncontrollably.

It was infuriating when he took off on his own, since that was something he never allowed her to do. _"You are a creature of light, my dear. I am not."_ This was the best excuse he could come up with, and the small cat digimon was not impressed. But, she wouldn't go against his orders, not again. Last time, the two of them barely made it out alive, and he still had a deep scar to remind her.

_Thump...thud...thump...thump.._

Her ears twitched at the sound of the thundering footsteps close to the treeline. The hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up while her eyes narrowed, focusing. Her tail flicked furiously, and Gatomon prepared for battle. From the sounds of it, the Digimon was very big, pushing past the trees to get to the clearing. The fog started to thicken and travel closer to her in an eerie manner. It was being controlled by whatever the creature was.

Taking a step back, Gatomon could feel the bark of the tree, now rough against her back. Her mind began throwing out the possibilities of what kind of Digimon it could be based on the little information she had. The fog drew even closer, making her push her body harder against the tree. That's when it finally occurred to her. "Cherrymon..." she whispered to herself, sliding to the right of the tree before taking off. _"Please find me!"_ Her heart was pounding in her chest, but jumped and lumped in her throat. The thought of something happening to her friend made her sick, though she knew she couldn't turn around. It far was too late to turn around now. Cherrymon produced fog that cause illusions and people to get lost. Its vine attack wasn't the worst attack in the world, but the poison ivy on the branches would make her itch for weeks, if she survived. The chances of her making it were low. Cherrymon also had a habit of traveling together. They spread out in a forest like sentinel guards, but once they found prey, they hunted it like wolves.

Now on all four paws, she ran as fast as her little legs would take her. The fog had been trailing close behind, but she suddenly stopped. Her ears twitched as her eyes went wide at the sound that struck fear in the hearts of Digimon everywhere. A howl. A very specific howl that meant trouble and more than likely, death for a lot of Digimon. It seemed like it was time for a Gabumon to digivolve into a Garurumon. It was rather rare in this area, since most traveled to Freezeland for the transformation. However, there was that one who didn't and caused havoc for everyone.

Gatomon started to run again. Either option seemed horrid. Be eaten by a tree or a wolf. Neither would have mercy, that she was sure of. Since the virus spread, it seemed like no one could be trusted! Even guardians were turning on their towns they were sworn to protect. The virus made the Digimon **need** data, big or small.  
A sudden growl emitted from a tree just a few feet from Gatomon, making her dig her claws into the ground to stop. She gasped for breath and tried to think, as her heart was pounding in her head. The small cat started to cry before she was abruptly cut off "Please...help-".

* * *

**Author Again...** Jeez, hope things go well for the Gatomon, huh? Anyways, thanks again for reading! If you liked it, favorite! If you wanna know what happens next (and lets face it, if you made it here, you probably do), follow the story! Oh and all (NICE/POLITE/CONSTRUCTIVE) reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 1: Tamers

**Authors NOTES:** Ok, so here is the first chapter of the Digmon Adventures. I apologize in advance if it's not up to par with some other fanfics on this site, but I'm still getting back into the 'groove' of writing again...and beginnings have always been a problem for me. In this chapter, I wanted to give a brief introduction to the OCs and how they live in the real world. I tried to add a bit of detail in there but I know I should have added more, I just didn't want to bog the story down with description (I'm still learning how to space it so its not just a dump of information).

This is going to take place in the real world (for anyone who didn't guess that with the first few lines). In our world (and in the OC's world) Digimon is a card game, video game/MMO, and anime/manga. Pretty much anything (merchandise) that has existed in our world would also exist in this one too.  
So, I hope you enjoy and like the characters! Even if you don't read to the end, thanks for clicking on my fanfic!

* * *

The afternoon sun shone brightly, casting intense light onto a mattress on the floor of the one bedroom apartment. The creature in the bed had been trying to avoid the sun's light, however the sun was at the perfect angle for its attack. After a few groans and complaints, the creature pushed back the covers in defeat. Slowly, it's eyes opened and started to focus on the bare room around her. There were a few boxes in each corner, two for clothes, one for books and papers, then three her mother had sent that contained childhood relics. After another large yawn, a little stretching, and a few curses she staggering over to the box of clothes, submitting to the fact it was time to start her day.

Walking down the street, Trix couldn't help but hold her head high with a cheshire grin. The autumn air was cool, too cold for most to even think of wearing a skirt. Then again, Trix prided herself with not being like everyone else. Flaunting her rebellious nature, Trix strutted down the sidewalk in her knee high off brand converse, red and black stockings, red plaid skirt, and a punk t-shirt with one of her favorite bands on it. The black fishnet gloves she wore did nothing to stop the clinking of the charms of various bracelets, that she purposely moved on top of the gloves. She loved the sound. Her purple hair was cut short in the back, similar to a pixie cut, but her bangs were a bit longer and fell in her face, most of them pushed to one side. Between the cold air and the dark hair color, her skin seemed even lighter than normal. As her friends said, she was "pale as a ghost", another thing she was proud of.

Pulling the door open, she took in a deep breath of the rich coffee aroma. Starbucks was one of her favorite places, even if they were a bit more expensive than her budget allowed. A few customers stared at her for a brief moment before turning back to their conversations and devices. The barista snickered after finishing the order for the last customer in line and noticing Trix. Strutting over to the counter, Trix moved the large messenger bag from around her and emptied the contents of her wallet onto the counter. "You know what I like." She winked, uncrumbling three one dollar bills. 'Jax' as she so called him, sifted through the change and grabbed what was needed to pay for her drink. "Take whats left Trix, I'll call you when its done." He grumbled while putting each coin in its place in the register. "Thanks, love" She replied with a fake accent, which wasn't too bad. Nearly skipping, she headed to a table with two boys at it.

The guy on the left had large expensive headphones on, which were attached to the netbook in front of him. His short black hair had been pushed up from when he put his headphones on, and part of it stuck straight up. His blue eyes were locked onto the screen, his slender face showing how focused he was. His clothes were causal, a normal t-shirt and jeans. He was very plain.

The other guy had long burgundy hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He sat leaning on his elbow while tapping his pen against a piece of paper. A few stray pieces of hair fell in his face, covering one of his large green eyes. Like most people during autumn, he wore a hoodie. His jeans were faded and looked too long, even though he was easily six feet tall and a slender, yet athletic, man.

"Yo" Trix greeted as soon as she got to the table. Ash looked away from the paper and forced a smile. "You're late, Beat-" He paused for a second as Trix shot daggers at him with her eyes. "-Trix." He corrected before nudging Toby with his foot. "Hey, she finally made it." He sighed before stretching over dramatically, as if he had been waiting for her all morning. Toby, on the other hand, gave no greeting other than moving one headphone off of his ear. For a moment, Trix wasn't sure if she even wanted to sit with them, even though they were all friends. Sometimes the boys were in the most awful of moods. After a few more moments of thought, she decided to sit. At least Ash was in a decent mood. After clearing her throat, she began what would be an all day marathon of snarky comments. "Jeez, did you bomb at finals or something? I've been in better company with zombies..." Neither of the boys replied, they simply stared at what was in front of them. With a sigh, she put the strap of her bag on the back of the chair and sat down.

The barista brought out Trix's drink, setting it down on the table in front of her. "Enjoy." He said, flashing a smile as he set down two napkins beside the drink. "Thanks Jax" She replied, moving her drink to sit on top of one of the napkins, then wrapping the other around the cup. The barista frowned and shook his head. "How many times to I have to tell you? My name is Jacob." Trix shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her drink. Whatever his name was, Jax sure knew how to make a frappuccino. With the barista gone, Ash glanced over at Trix. "The guy likes you, what's the harm in learning his name?" For a moment, Trix didn't understand why Ash would ask, but decided it wasn't important enough to answer. Instead, she decided to bring up the reason why she was even there.

"They are doing maintenance for only another hour, so let's make this quick." Turning around, she grabbed a clipboard out of her bag, flipping to the second page. "Together, we will be able to take out the Trojan guild, but only if I can get a few special things for Gatomon and your Digimon. Hopefully, with this maintenance will include some new gear. I've mapped out the gear our strongest Digimon need in order to defeat the other guild, at least against the Digimon they used last time." She took the second page from the clipboard and handed it to Ash. "I emailed yours Toby." She stated before looking at the next page on the clipboard. Out of the corner of her eye, something glowed like fire. Looking up, she immediately froze. Standing a few feet from the counter was what looked like a man on fire, except he was made of fire. Her mind automatically knew it couldn't be real. _'Maramon...' _Closing her eyes in panic, she looked away for a few seconds then looked back. He was gone. Just a normal guy stood there waiting for his coffee. No flames. No sewn up face. Just a regular guy._'How much sleep did I not get last night?' _She wondered before shaking the thought from her head and looking to the clipboard in front of her again. She cleared her throat and collected her thoughts before continuing.

"Now that finals are over, we have a few weeks to get some hardcore grinding in to make up for the time lost in order to compete in the Area competitions. I also have on there, the areas of the Digital World that you should go to in order to level your Digimon a bit more." She paused for a moment to see if they had any comments. Toby seemed to be in his own world, but Ash looked over the page. "You really have no life..." He mumbled, glancing at the areas she marked down. "This gear is nearly impossible to get! I have been grinding that area for weeks and still haven't found anything useful." Ash protested but Trix just signed, before sipping her frappe as if she had all the answers and had expected his fit. "Yeah, I figured you'd say something like that, so we're goin back to my place and I'll show you some tips I found to help with that." She took another sip of her drink before turning to put the clipboard back into her bag. "Ready when you are" Trix stated while standing.

At Trix's apartment, she sat at her desktop starting at the screen that sat on top of a bunch of boxes. Ash stood a few feet away looking in a box of stuff from Trix's childhood. There was a bunch of plushies, including a Gatomon plushie. He snickered while pulling it out of the box. "So I guess she has always been your favorite?" He asked taking a step over to her. Trix's face flushed and snatched the cat from his hand. "Yes, now stop touching my stuff." she growled, holding the stuffed animal close. She had always been fond of Digimon, since she was a small child. There were a lot of cool Digimon out there, but Gatomon had always been her favorite. She snuck a quick glance down at the battered plush doll before setting it down in her lap, her lips curling into a faint smile.

"Aw man!" Ash sighed, pulling another relic out of the box. "Damn, you had everything cool! This is a season 3 Digivice! I always wanted one."

Trix smirked, taking pride in her old collection. "Yeah, I wanted the blue one though" she told him while logging on to the Digimon mmo. The loading screen took longer than normal, but she disregarded it due to the maintenance. Maybe they weren't finished? Finally, the screen changed but as soon as it started to load, the program crashed. "Damn it!" She groaned, clicking on the program shortcut again. The screen suddenly went black for a few seconds then shined white. "Did you break it?" Ash asked, leaning over Trix's shoulder. The light was nearly blinding, but before Trix could try ctrl+alt+delete, everything went black and she felt as if she couldn't move. Neither of them could move. It was as if they were frozen.

* * *

**Author's ending notes:** So, again, I hope this was interesting and decent (even if only slightly). I promise the next few chapters will be much better! Please follow or review if you enjoyed (polite constructive criticism only please, I bash my own writing enough and don't need the help of others lol)

Thanks again for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Digitized

A warm breeze sent ripples through the arenaceous wasteland, creating slender trails as if hundreds of snakes had been slithering through it. The sun had fallen from its peak in the gray sky and the temperature was dropping slowly. The dense heat was unwavering and the desert valley was deathly quiet for the longest time.

A sudden cough echoed out into the land of the dead. Ash coughed again before rolling onto his side. The ground seemed to move with him as if it was trying to slowly consume and possess him. It had felt like he had been floating and then crashed. His muscles had tightened, as did his chest. The thoughts in his head were swimming and he couldn't control them._What am I doing here and how did I get here?_ He ran a hand through his tangled hair for a moment before giving up.

Ash's eyebrows squished together as he opened his gritty eyes. He tried to take a breath, but even the air contained sand. His tongue felt like dirty leather that had spread dirt all through his mouth. _Gross_, he thought while picking himself up off the ground.

He tried to brush the lingering grains off his clothes, but it was futile. _Where the hell am I?_ He took a step, only to have the ground shift under him. It was like walking on a waterbed. "Hello?" he called, hoping that he wasn't alone. There was no answer. No sound at all, other than the howling wind. With a sigh, he decided to walk off the pain of his tense muscles. _"__Am I the one one here? What the hell happened in Trix' apartment?"_

Ash took another unstable step. The wasteland featured dunes, yardangs and a few black figures in the distance but no clear signs of anyone. The structures looked rectangular, but due to the rising heat and distance, they were blurry. He took another step and then another, but the figures remained mysterious silhouettes that constantly shifted. _What if they're not really there?_ The thought was agonizing but he decided to ignore it until he got closer.

He continued to stumble on until something in his peripheral vision caught his attention. Despite the grainy wind, his eyes went wide. Before he knew it, his feet were at war with the sand, trying desperately to get him to the body a few feet away.

Kneeling down, he shook Trix's shoulder lightly. "Hey!" his voice cracked and he shook her harder. "Beatrix!" His voice was panic ridden and louder than he intended this time. His head felt fuzzy and, despite the heat, he felt cold. What if she didn't wake up? What then? He nearly trembled at the thought. _What if I never hear her snarky little comments that make her laugh? What if I never get to see her green eyes sparkle again, like when she gets the best item from raids? She is always smiling in__game__._ Shaking her again, he tried to ignore his racing thoughts.

Ash shook Trix one more time before she gave any signs of life. Slowly her eye cracked open as her brows furrowed. "What happened?" Her hand went to her head instinctively. Her vision was blurry as she opened her eyes, but she immediately closed them. "Ugh, my head feels like a black hole!" Her hand moved over her eyes transiently before she peered over at Ash.

He looked different. His hair looked darker than normal and almost all of it had fallen out of his ponytail. The once creamy color of his skin now seemed somewhat gray and paler. Briefly, Trix thought that it might be all of the sand on his clothes, but then something else crossed her mind. Where was she? There was sand everywhere and the sky looked like there was one hell of a storm coming.

"Trix, are you OK? Does anything feel broken?" Ash's voice quivered as he spoke faster than normal. He placed the back of his hand gently against her forehead.

"I don't have a fever! I didn't catch a cold! I fucking fell or something!" She slapped his hand away and tried to sit up, which took a few tries. She immediately felt bad for being so angry at him. It wasn't his fault that she was out there with no memory of what had happened or even where they were. Her expression softened, but she didn't apologize. Words were meaningless in her mind and she would make it up to him later.

"Sorry. I -" Ash paused, not sure what he had been thinking. "Anyways, we need to -" There was still no way of knowing which way to go, more or less where the hell they were. "We need to find out what's going on."

As much as he hated to admit it, he had no plan of action or sense of direction that they should go in. After pulling out what hair was left in his ponytail, he re-tied it, leaving only a few pieces of his bangs out. His green eyes looked tired, and Trix could see the worry on his face. Figuring he knew as much as she did, Trix didn't see any point in asking any questions at the moment.

There were a few minutes of silence between them before Trix finally sighed. She moved her left hand to the ground, but quickly pulled it back. There in the sand was something that felt like the strap of a backpack. She looked at it for a moment before realizing that it was her messenger bag. Had she grabbed it when… whatever had happened?

Snatching it up, she brushed the sand off it before opening it. Everything looked to be in place, except there was something extra. Her netbook. She had thought that someone had stolen it from her room a few weeks ago.

"Isn't that the computer that you said that someone stole?" Ash asked after glancing inside her bag from beside her.

"Yeah, but it wasn't here before. You know that I would have used it at Starbucks if I had had it. I always used it!" she explained, glancing over to him, then back to the computer. "Whatever," she shrugged before moving to her feet. "So, what's the plan?"

After standing, Ash sighed. He didn't have a plan. "We can head towards those figures," he stated and then pointed towards the shadowy objects in the distance. At this point, there were no good options.

Without another word, Trix tossed the strap of her messenger bag over her shoulder and started walking. Ash quickly followed, not sure if he should say something or not.

The two walked in silence. The ground seemed to swallow their feet; each step became harder than the last, and soon it felt as if they had been walking forever. The wind was light, but hot and contained sand. Their throats were dry and it wasn't long before their legs started to ache.

The figures slowly became visible. However, it was not what the two had been expecting. There, jutting up from the sand, were tombstones. Trix stopped dead in her tracks and her heart jumped. "Ash -" Her voice was barely a whisper. She took a step closer to him, her eyes never moving from the tombstone in front of them.

Ash stopped next to her and gasped. It never occurred to him that the figures might be headstones. Trying to clear his negative thoughts, he took a deep breath and tried to relax the muscles that had tightened. What was he supposed to do? What could he say? "Let's just get past them." The words were out of his mouth before he realized it. He glanced over towards Trix and placed his hand on her small arm. "They are just tombstones. Dead. They can't hurt us." He tried to make his words sound reassuring for both of them. "There might be a town close by. We can get some water and try to figure things out."

"Yeah..." It was one thing to be in a graveyard that you knew, but to wake up in some strange place and then find you were dropped off close to one was completely different. Taking a steadying breath, she took a step. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Her heart was pounding. _What if we find an open one?!_ Her mind screamed. _Then again, who would want to kill us? We aren't special or anything._ The thought did little to calm her fears. What if it was someone who just liked killing people?

As they passed the first stone, Trix couldn't help but to look at it. It looked like old concrete, chipped in some spots. The text looked like hieroglyphs, but different in a way that she couldn't pinpoint. Oddly enough, it looked somewhat familiar. This worried her even more. What if she secretly knew something that would make someone want to kill her? She tried to ignore her mind's rambling.

The two walked close enough that their arms brushed every few steps. They passed the second tombstone and then the third. Ash could hear Trix breathing heavily and the catch in her breath each time they passed another stone. Each time, her arm jerked like she wanted to grab him. He reminded himself he needed to stay calm since it was obvious that she wasn't going to be able to.

The air had changed. Sandy wind that had been constant before was stagnant. It wasn't until now that he noticed that his feet weren't sinking in the sand and the ground had hardened. He bravely let his eyes glance at the sky before looking back. 'Were we walking that long?' The sky was much darker in the cemetery compared to the desert. _It could just be that there are more clouds..._ His feelings were starting to leak to the surface.

His eyes darted from one thing to the next. Though he told himself to be brave, paranoia from too many horror movies and common sense started to take over. His hand shook nervously as they walked, but he tried to hide it from Trix. He didn't need her to panic more than she already had.

"Hello!" a ghostly voice howled from a few tombstones ahead, followed by a piercing scream.

Ducking and covering his ears, he realized that the banshee's wail came from Trix next to him. Without thought, he jerked her arm so that she, too, would kneel next to him. His eyebrows narrowed as he tried to look into the darkness for the source of the sound. It reminded him of when adults put sheets over their heads and pretend to be ghosts. _If that's someone pretending, I'm gonna__beat the shit out of them!_ Trix quivered in fear and slowly moved to crouch behind him.

"Little girlllll! Little girlllll!" the male voice taunted, now seeming a bit closer than before.

Again, Trix let out a screech, then buried her face in Ash's back. As if it might fall off if she didn't hold it, her hands clung to her head in terror. "Ash!" Her cry was muffled by his shirt. He could tell that she was on the verge of tears. "We've been kidnapped and now he's going to kill us..." she thought out loud, moving even closer to Ash.

"It's just some asshat messing with us," he whispered with more certainty than he felt. Taking a deep breath to reassure himself, he stood straight up. He scoped the area, but didn't see anyone. He looked harder and closer at the tombstones.

There, a few tombstones ahead, he saw the off-white sheet. His blood boiled as he darted over to the tattered cloth. Enraged, he doubled up his fist and struck the face of the sheet wearing fiend. It tumbled back. There were no legs. The mouth, far larger than any human's, contorted into a snarl. Its teeth all looked like sharp fangs and there were no lips of any kind to hide them.

Ash was unable to move. The creature moved upright and started to hover. _No legs..._ was all that his mind could scream at the monstrosity in front of him. _The sheet has no legs_. Each second was an hour. He was horrified at the sight.

The creature's beady eyes glared at him. "What do you think you're doing human?!" it's voice boomed in the silence. "I'm going to enjoy eating you and the girl!"

Ash had stepped forward and punched the creature again, using as much strength as he could muster. He hadn't thought about it. He watched it tumble back again. There was nothing but darkness under the sheet. Turning, he looked towards Trix. "Run!"


End file.
